


Too Much to Resist

by abbily1428



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbily1428/pseuds/abbily1428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jasper Whitlock is the head officer of Maria's army, in charge of taking care of the newborns. What happens when a young vampire gets a little cheeky in front of his superior officer. WARNING: Slash, Cursing, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much to Resist

"It was different back then, you know? Love was something to be cherished. The word wasn't thrown around in meaningless one-week relationships. You only fell in love once, or it wasn't love. My love was…unconventional…but isn't everything about my life? I remember it like it was yesterday, only one hundred years or so ago…

I was in charge of the newborns under Maria. I was made to look after them, find them sleeping quarters, etc. I also made sure they didn't feed too much. Maria and Co. didn't want gluttonous vampires. One day, she brought me the new babies of the month. I could sense that this group would be quite difficult to handle, due to their high hormone production and wanting to fuck everything that moved, no matter the gender. This disgusted me to my very core, being raised a devout Christian since birth.

One in particular stood out to me. He was tall, almost as tall as me, with bright red eyes and long brown wavy hair. He was staring at a young soldier, only about sixteen, who had been turned a few weeks ago. He was staring as if he wanted to rip him apart, and not violently. I surveyed the group, sending out calming signals as best I could without knocking them out.

"All right!" I barked, trying to be commanding. "Report to the barracks. You will each have your own room, due to a lack of soldiers residing on site. There will be a pre-raid preparatory meeting tomorrow morning at one hour before dawn. Be prepared."

I turned to go into my own private chamber in the officers' building. The brunette man called out.

"Sir!"

I turned. "What?"

"Where are my rooms? There are only enough for the others."

I looked at him, turning my head slightly in confusion. "Come with me."

I ran swiftly across the plain, to the underground barracks that Maria had graciously built for the imbeciles. The boy followed me, running with me pace-by-pace. He followed me into an empty room. I looked around. It still smelled of the last vampire who had occupied the space. I gestured to the bed.

"There you are."

"But, sir…" he trailed off. "I've never slept by myself before."

"You won't be sleeping," I deadpanned. "You're a vampire now."

He looked stunned, then looked at me with an odd expression. I could feel something…different…radiating from him. I have never felt it before from a man. It was…lust? Sexual attraction? The newborn ran behind me and quickly shut the door, tackling me to the floor.

I was stunned, looking into his blood-red eyes that were hooded and full of desire. This scared me. Quite a bit. I pushed him off, and threw him across the room. I ran at him with full force, hitting him with my shoulder. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me backwards, pressing me up against the wall. He quickly reached down and grabbed my manhood, effectively stunning me. I had not seen this coming. I didn't expect to feel nearly this good. I groaned, deep in my chest, much to the satisfaction of the soldier. I must have him. This urge is too much to resist.

I threw him against the other wall, crushing my lips to his and tearing the thin shirt he was wearing to shreds. He responded eagerly, slipping his tongue in my mouth and trying to pull my shirt off. I helped him, easily ripping the flimsy fabric. I slipped my hands down the back of his drawers, cupping his firm backside and pushing it towards my ever-hardening erection. He twined his hands in my hair, attempting to turn us around so he was in control.

I pulled away from his scrumptious lips and cocked an eyebrow. "I am your superior here. Do not attempt control."

"Yes, master," he teased, a snarky hint to his voice.

To my surprise, this turned me on even more. "That's right," I smiled evilly."Call me Master. You're my little bitch."

To prove my point, I grabbed his already hard cock through his pants and pulled gently. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent moan. I pulled slightly at the string of his pants. They disintegrated under my hands, leaving him completely exposed to my hungry gaze. He smirked at me and got on his knees, pulling my officer's pants off with his teeth. My cock was completely erect now, nearly dripping with precum. He looked up at me and quickly took it in his mouth, his nose touching my pubic hair as he took in the shaft inch by inch. I gasped, letting out a silent groan as the warm deliciousness engulfed me. I had only ever had relations with women, and they were always very reluctant to perform fellatio. To find someone who would not only do it willingly, but instigating it, was absolutely delightful.

He sucked hard, pistoning his head around my cock and massaging my balls as he did so. I got close to cumming and pulled him off. He looked at me, confused. I leaned forward, "When I cum, I want to be balls deep in that delicious ass."

He visibly shivered. He shot out of my arms, grinning and getting on all fours on the floor. He shook his ass at me. I could barely stand it. I ran to him, gripping his waist and sinking into his heat. It was so amazing. No woman has ever been this tight to me, even as virgins. I had to restrain myself from cumming on contact. I moved in and out, fucking him like the little bitch he was. I had a thought, and deciding to execute it, raised my right hand and slapped his ass, hard.

He yelped, but reached back to begin pumping his own shaft as I fucked him. He sped up as I did, matching my pace thrust for thrust. Suddenly, he tensed up. I could feel the climax exploding from him through the emotional link. It was all I could do to not explode in his ass immediately. I sped up, determined to ride out his post-climax sensitivity as long as I could. I could feel it building, nearly there. Suddenly, the boy turned and looked at me, flashing a devious smirk. He flexed his ass muscles, causing it to constrict around my cock like a vice. I yelled, loudly, as I spilled my essence into the boy's ass.

I pulled out, rolling over on my back as he collapsed.

"I just realized something," he whispered. "I don't even know your name."

"Jasper," I coughed out, still having trouble breathing.

"I'm Johnathan."

I grinned and chuckled, extending a hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Johnathan."

He laughed, "You, too, Jasper."

And that was it. The start of a beautiful, ten-year relationship full of fucking, and eventually love. Then, Maria had him killed off in a battle, and I just couldn't handle it. I left and came up here on my way to the Volturi. I was attempting suicide."

The beautiful, raven-haired woman looked at me, a broad smile on her face. "That's all right, Jasper. I already knew."

She sipped her drink and stared out of the window of the seedy little bar. I just looked at her. Maybe you can love twice.

Fin.


End file.
